vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath
Who is Wrath? Wrath is a character portrayed by Irritated Sloth and a member of the Archangels. Lore Biography/History Wrath was born/created slightly before the creation of the universe, he spent most of his time training for his future role of taking care of humanity, atleast until the humans were created. Wrath or Lucifer as is his real name is the youngest archangels being younger than even michael. Defensive and offensive capabilities are currently unknown but it would be a safe bet to label him as powerful as Gabriel and Metatron. After the creation of the humans he ran into issues with the other archangels in how he wanted to take care of humanity. After long discussions in the Archangel Council the verdict was that he should be cast out and stripped of his title. Before being cast out of heaven he was stabbed by The spear of Michael and forced to endure immeasurable pain that lasted for multiple centuries. He was cast out of heaven into the area known to the archangels as "The Inferno", more commonly referred to as "Hell". The Inferno was created as a cage for Lucy by the other archangels After some time he was not the only fallen archangel in the inferno, he was joined by 3 more who turned into the Seven Deadly Sins (Sloth, Pride and Envy.) After most of the pain had subsided, he was given the task of torturing the souls seen as unfit for heaven. Leviathan said this was for his entertainment but it was actually meant as a form of "Community Service" so he could one day return to heaven. Equipment Dolor autem resistis (Bringer of Pain): A scythe that allows lucy to pick and choose what parts are injured in the event of a slice. Usually by telling the scythe where to hit verbally. Bone, body, muscle and organs are the selectable places this can hit. Abilities Sin of Wrath: as the protector of wrath he grows stronger the angrier he gets, also anyone who shows anger in his vicinity gives him more power. This is a passive ability. Aura of madness: people in lucifers vicinity will slowly go insane, this is percentage based and stacks every minute. at 40% this effect will skyrocket. the power of this aura is based on how angry Lucy is. This is a passive ability. Hell's touch: any person touched by lucifer when this ability is active is forced to experience their own version of hell. What seems as an eternity in their mind is in reality a couple of minutes. Only other Archangels are capable of lifting this abilities effects. Hellfire proficiency: has free control of any hellfire and is also resistant to it. Mouth of the Inferno: Lucifer can drag anyone of his choosing into hell. Touch of the morning-star: Any magical or physical attack directed towards Lucy while this ability is active will be reflected at the same strength. Princeps infernum: as the Ruler of hell his word is law in this part of the realm, he has total control over which abilities can be used here. Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Stubs